fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Mortem
|race = Demon(Etherious (Fanon) ) |birthday = 30 October |age = unknown |gender = Female |hair = Purple |occupation = Dark Mage |alias = Queen of the Night |magic = Curse|eyes = Blue(Human) Yellow (Etherious) |previous affiliation = Tartarus |marital status = Single}} Aria Mortem is a [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Etherious%20(Fanon) Etherious (Fanon'')] demon from the ''Book of Zeref.She was previously apart of ''Tartarus'' but left after a guild called ''Fairytail'' ruined it's plan to activate Face and killed it's members.She is now roaming across the country,venting out her anger in a playfully manner to humans.She is dubbed the Queen Of The Night by the Council and urban legends because of her scary routine of killing people only in the night and on one incident leaving behind a crown while killing an unfortunate victim.Due to her crimes,she is one of the most wanted at the moment by the Magic Council. Appearance Human Aria is commonly seen wearing an robotic-like outfit which shows a huge cleavage and knee-high boots.She has bright blue eyes and purple hair which is twin braided down,reaching her butt.Her hair has two small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Etherious Though this form has never been seen yet,Aria has stated that her "True Form" is far more intimidating and stronger than her human form.It is said that her skin will turn blue and so does her hair which is let loose from the twin braids.Adopting a devil-like appearance,Aria will also evolve two horns which is facing forward on her head.A tail will also be seen at her back with a heart shape at the end.Instead of her upper back,her wings are seen protruding from her lower back,at her waist level.It is unknown if the placement of this wings will allow flight for Aria but she states that she is capable of moving her wings to the upper part of her back. 'History' Aria was one of the later demons that Zeref has created from his book.Being only 300+ years of age,Aria has been travelling around the world curios as to how humans lived.She then stumbled upon Tartarus while on her many journey.After hearing that the members were of the same 'family', Mortem immediately joined upon request.She was at first clueless as to what her Curse, Solid Construct does,the demon went and searched for Zeref. One day while talking to other members of Tartarus,Aria caught a sight of a shadow she strangely recognized.She then runs after the shadow only to find the Black Wizard facing her.Without hesitation,she asked Zeref as to what her curse do.Zeref was reluctant at first,but Mortem states that if the Black Wizard's sole desire is to rest in peace,his demons needs to be powerful enough.Hesitant at first,Zeref finally agrees. They both then spent years perfecting the said curse while learning advance swordsmanship on the way.After her training,she returns to Tartarus stronger,while Zeref fled back into isolation. After a few years,Tartarus plans to activate Face was a failure due to the interference of the legal guild, Farytail.After their lost,Aria decides that humans are of an disgusting species and should be extinct.Bearing heavy crimes against the law,the Magic Council is now tracking down Aria,making her one of the most wanted at the moment.With the efforts of request by the Council being placed in guilds across the country as S-Class request or more advanced.However,the troops and knights of the Council have always been found dead while tracking the demon,making the Council questioning The Queen of the Night's powers. 'Magic & Abilities' Curse (呪法, Jūhō) are the main form of combat commonly utilized by False Demons and Dark Magicians. Solid Soul-self Consruct:'''The curse that Aria has perfected over the years ,almost all of Aria's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black demon. She is capable of changing it's shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous.She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Aria is capabale of creating simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She is also capabale of making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. '''Spells: Aria 'often recites her spells in order to focus her curse energy.This allows her to calculate how much energy is being used in her spells,making her able to control how much damage is going to happen. * '''sortir mes démons : ''While reciting this spells,Aria summons shadows or dark beings in forms of multiple demons.Allowing her to control them in any means but normaly as soldiers to stall and attack foes * invoquer'': ''Aria transfoms herself into a large black being and charges at her opponent at high speed causing internal damage *'vidanger l'esprit: '''Whilst chanting this curse,Aria raises her hands to her shoulder level,aiming at her opponents.Her eyes then proceeds to glow white and her hands covered in mysterious black glow.Her target then will experience sharp pain in their mind.This curse spell allows Aria to travel her ''soul-self into the mind of others and cause mental damage or gain information that might be hidden in the target's mind.